


[Podfic] After the Storm

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of morganoconner's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Afterwards, Gabriel is pretty sure he’s too broken to be fixed. Team Free Will is going to give it their best shot anyway.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185930) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



**Title:** After the Storm

 **Rating:** mature

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 21:47

[download as an mp3 (20MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-storm-0)


End file.
